Number 680. Armored Blade
Number 680. Armored Blade is an AB Sword crafted by Mother Knight for exclusive use of Knights worthy enough to be granted its ownership. Its designation was inscribed on the handle. Armored Blade is considered a "Masterpiece" since it possesses a special ability which allows the sword to have three "forms". The three forms of this AB Sword makes it similar to a matroyshka doll with each succeeding form revealed from the preceding one. The sword first appears in AE2-Ch2 but the reveal of its unique abilities was shown much later in AE-Ch81. Characteristics In its first form, the Armored Blade appears as a sword with a massive, double-edged blade and a long hilt. Due to its heavy weight and large shape, usage of the first form of Armored Blade is limited to swinging strikes much like a broadaxe or falchion. Sion Zail was able to overcome the difficulties of handling Armored Blade in this form due to her skills recognized as a Top Sword. The first form is similar to the personal sword Violet of Master Knight Ralph Paulo. The second form of Armored Blade is a heavy knightly/arming longsword with a wide, triangular V-shaped, double-edged blade similar to a claymore or a katzbalger. The longsword's blade bears the Latin inscription "Letum non omnia finit" which means "Death does not end it all". This longsword is actually a bladed scabbard for the third form of this AB Sword. The third and last form of Armored Blade is contained inside the second form which is a smaller, light sword resembling a Jian with a straight, double-edged blade pointed at the end. Role No. 680 Armored Blade was used by Sion Zail during the Second Battle of Tobal to infiltrate the core chamber of the Blue Flower that E-34 sent to Tobal. When the Original Chimera went berserk, Sion used Armored Blade to slice off the Chimera's right horn to forcibly calm her down. After the battle, Sion went down to Tobal to spend her remaining last days before she dies in the village that she protected before in CC 400. Armored Blade was left in the remaining Blue Flower debris in orbit of Tobal. Sometime later, the Original Chimera retrieved No. 680 Armored Blade but she also encountered EX-Type Two Chatterbox. Original Chimera managed to retrieve the AB Sword but was severely injured from the encounter. Chatterbox on the other hand began preparing for another attack in light of the terrorist raid at the space elevator. When Chatterbox and Mnemeion attacked Tobal, Leny visited Sion who fled together with Van Nelson to the rural outskirts to avoid other people and Tobal Union authorities. Leny gave Sion the retrieved Armored Blade and urged her to fight against Hyperion Repair to protect Tobal. Sion then fought again using the AB Sword. Powers and Abilities No. 680 Armor Blade emits a barrier powerful enough to reduce the erosion ability of Mysteltein. It also produces a healing and buffing aura to its wielder and to nearby allies within range. Upon being commanded to release, the outer blade cladding of the first form separates away from the sword's spine and reforms back together around the body of the user to create a unique armor suit. This special armor suit can produce shields, has thrusters to increase maneuverability and agility, and has self-regenerating properties that restores and maintains the armor suit's integrity. With the heavy blade/armor cladding removed, what remains of the actual Armored Blade weapon is the second form. The special armor suit resembles the personal armor of Master Knight Ralph Paulo. Users *'Sion Zail' - wielded No. 680 Armor Blade from CC 430 to CC 431. Used in the Second Battle of Tobal and the Third Battle of Tobal. *'Van Nelson' - Sion gave the fleshed out Armored Blade (already in its third form) to Van so that he may use it in his fight against Chatterbox during the Third Battle of Tobal. Van briefly used Armored Blade for a single strike that slain Chatterbox and destroyed the Beast forces. Gallery Zion 02.PNG|Sion Zail wielding Armored Blade during the Second Battle of Tobal. Roman numeral DCLXXX (680) is visible on the handle Armored blade release active.PNG|Sion activating Armored Blade's Masterpiece ability Armor blade true form.PNG|Sion equipped with the Armored Blade's armor suit during the Third Battle of Tobal Chatterbox slay.PNG|Ray Nelson cutting Chatterbox in half with Armored Blade and Number 30. Arondight Arondight x armored blade.PNG|Armored Blade (white) in its third form with Arondight (red) Category:AB Swords